Today's digital scanners are particularly designed to receive a single format media which is to be scanned. In order to accommodate various different sizes, there is typically provided a removable gate which allows the use of a second gate of a second format. However, use of replaceable gate assemblies presents problems, particularly with a low light system. In a low light illumination system it is critical that stray light not enter the field of exposure.
Thus, there is a need to provide a digital scanner capable of being easily switched between more than one format, yet be of a construction which will not allow stray light to interfere with the exposure of the CCD sensor used to capture the image.